Environmental abiotic stresses diminish productivity of agricultural crops. Drought is a well-known example of an abiotic stress that periodically or chronically affects farming operations. Plants exposed to low water or drought conditions typically have low yields of plant material, seeds, fruit and other edible products. Some areas of the world consistently have low rainfall and limited irrigation opportunities, and therefore have problems growing sufficient food crops for their population.
Another type of abiotic stress relates to high salt levels in soil. If salt concentration exceeds a relatively low threshold, many plants suffer from stunted growth, necrosis, and even death, which results in reduced overall yields of plant material, seeds, fruit and other valuable products.
Yet another abiotic stress could be caused by lower than optimal soil fertilization. Nitrogen, as it could be supplied by nitrogen-containing fertilizers, is an essential, limiting nutrient required for plant growth. Fertilizer supplements are effective in increasing crop yields, yet their heavy use is detrimental to the environment, their application is costly, and their supply limited in some parts of the world. Thus, there is an ongoing need for methods and materials that allow increased harvest output for crops grown under various abiotic stress conditions.